Parallels
by singing like blue
Summary: I miss you, and there's no words I can say to say how much I love you. Come home, Rose Tyler. -— 10Rose, drabbles after Doomsday, in love but lightyears away - For Abri and Liz
1. I

**A/N – **this story is dedicated to StormaggedonDarkLordOfAll XD (Abri) and PaintingYourLittleWorldBlack (Liz)

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The words awake her from where she is fondling her coffee cup, and looking down into it's murky contents. Getting a sugar sachet, ripping it open, and throwing the contents into the cup, she sighs, ignoring his question. He leans forward, and, with sorrow and desperation in his eyes, he repeats the question, using her name at the end. She smiles sadly, and lifts her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"No."

It's that one little word that kills him instantly, and she takes a little plastic spoon and swirls the contents of the coffee around the cup, making the liquid look like a whirlpool. He scratches his head and sighs.

"There's nothing we can really do about that, right?"

She finally notices him when he asks this question, and she knows it's just what she has to come to terms with. He's been her only friend for so long, he knows he is right. She smiles, keeping in her tears (as she's shed many this past year, her humanity and sanity leaving) and nods.

"We can try the silly things, though."

* * *

**A/N – **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


	2. II

**A/N - **Thanks to my four reviewers last chapter

* * *

She touches him, in the most intimate of ways, and he sighs, for she is making him crazy. He gently lifts her chin from where she is kissing his jawline, and softly, kisses her, showing that he doesn't want rough. He wants gentle, patient, and she abides. She will do anything, they are one. The Bad Wolf and the Uncoming Storm.

They kiss, and their passion increases with every little touch. She rests her hands in his wonderful hair, smiling into the kiss; he rests his in the small of her back. They're pushing boundaries, they keep trying to swim to the surface, but get pulled under once more. But, this is their floatation device.

There's only a point to where intimacy can go, until the Doctor wakes up and craves for her touch, crying into the bedsheets and becoming that little lost boy on Gallifrey again; except he is in love.

* * *

{weep not for roads untravelled; weep not for paths left alone}

- Roads Untravelled, Linkin Park


	3. III

**A/N - **I'm going to update this story at least once a day to get myself back into the groove of DW fanfiction

* * *

She's lost to the world.

That's what Jackie Tyler thinks. She's so broken, and only a few people around her seem to care. It's like they've switched roles, the mother now has this wonderful man, and the daughter has lost her's. This isn't how it is supposed to be. But, at the same time, it was always going to come to this.

Everyone seems to think this little girl is doing this for science, but they are so wrong.

She spends all her time on this because this is the only thing she has, and she needs it to work. There's many concepts being drawn up about her, but Jackie Tyler has hit it spot on. She needs him.

As her blonde hair sways in the breeze, Rose Tyler clutches her jumper and can't help but shed a tear at what she's lost.


	4. IV

**A/N - **this drabble is the first signs of canon in this fanfic. :)

* * *

"Torchwood?"

He mutters the word in disgust, spitting it out like poison. One of the people he trusted, now betraying him, as much as this? They were the people that sent her away, that led her to her death. And he died as well. That stupid little Time Lord from Gallifrey that got so torn up.

As Jack goes onto explain, the Doctor calms a little, but he still can't see why the Captain would do something as reckless and stupid as that. Sure, he has his reasons, but Rose Tyler's face, so full of life and happiness, floods into his mind and a year or a day later, when everything and nothing has happened, the floodgates open.

* * *

**A/N – **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


	5. V

**A/N - **I'm sorry for not updating this in so long. I'm also sorry for the Avengers reference, call me whatever you like, I'm just obsessed.

* * *

She dyes her hair.

She does it so rationally, and she instantly regrets it. Of course, she takes it in a poetic stance, and believes it is like she's given up hope, that he isn't coming back to save her from this hell that many people call home. She's becoming cryptic, and that annoys her greatly.

_I need to stay away from the library_, she thinks, and books in another appointment at another hairdresser. They accept her instantly, and she's happy that soon, she'll get her blonde hair back, the hair that is so rightfully her's.

She's unprepared for the Black Widow jokes she gets from Mickey later.

* * *

**A/N - **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing. Reviews mean a lot to me; they tell me that people actually appreciate/don't appreciate this story.


	6. VI

**A/N - **so short, argh!

* * *

He changes his suit.

Anyway, he's worn the brown one too much. He's gotten bored. Of course, he kept the brown coat, he owed that much to Rose.

It annoyed Martha how much he connected things with the lost companion. He's so lost, and she's becoming lost in her love for him too. The poor girl has fallen in love with a man that would never take anyone but a blonde girl from the Powell Estate. Just Martha's luck.

* * *

**A/N - **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


End file.
